1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a light sourcing module and a display apparatus having the light sourcing module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light sourcing module having a plurality of point-type light sources, and a display apparatus having the light sourcing module.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used because the LCDs have lower power consumption, smaller volume and lighter weight than conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). An LCD apparatus is a light shuttering type of display apparatus, and thus needs an external light source to provide light to the LCD apparatus for selective shuttering thereof by the LCD apparatus.
Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) are mainly used as the light sources of conventional LCDs. Use of a next generation light source such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) has recently been on the rise.
When LEDs are used in a direct-illumination backlight assembly having a light source disposed directly under a rear surface of a display panel, the LEDs are typically mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) on which a wiring pattern is formed. The LEDs receive driving power from an external electrical power supply that is mounted on a separate substrate and coupled to the light sources supporting substrate through a discrete interconnect cable.
LEDs can have good color reproducibility, fast response time and low power consumption. But they suffer from poor tolerance to overheating (that is, they have low heat resistance). Thus, heat should be efficiently radiated away from an operating LEDs supporting board so as to maintain the temperature of the LEDs at or below a predetermined maximum operating temperature.
The heat generated from a PCB populated by many LEDs may be very high. For example, if the driving circuit elements that drive the LEDs were to be mounted on the same PCB as the LEDs and the heat generated from such adjacent driving circuit elements is not efficiently radiated away, the LEDs may suffer from a low light-emitting efficiency and performance of the LCD apparatus may thus be adversely affected by the heat and the low light-emitting efficiency of the LEDs.